Vritra
Vritra is a nastika and the King of the Vritra clan. He has yet to make a formal appearance in the webtoon. Appearance He has jet black hair, grey skin, and crimson eyes. Vritra wears bright colorful clothes of simple structure. He has an intimidating aura. In his sura form he is a black and red dragon like Taksaka and Utpala. Personality Vritra seems to be easily distracted and does not like to be King, even looking for a way to pass the throne to Taksaka without having to die. Vritra was a good King, however, being willing to make sacrifices for the sake of his clan so that they might survive. Kinnara used to be his lover until he lost his emotions. After that, the couple split up and Vritra left his clan. After the numbing of his feelings, he became the most emotionless sura. However, because Brahma's spell wasn't perfect, Vritra still likes to fight Taksaka. He even tried to kill Ian Rajof because Taksaka's love for her caused him to refuse to fight him anymore. Notes * Vritra emerged as the strongest being in the universe after Ananta's death. * Unusually for a sura, he is stronger in female form, being on par with Ananta in terms of power. Despite that, he prefered to stay in male form back when he still had a choice. * Apparently his nest is in a dimension lower than the human realm. * According to Asura, his unique transcendental has special conditions to activate. * To date, Taksaka is unaware that it was Vritra who destroyed Ian's village. Plot Near the beginning of the Universe, the Vritra clan tried to increase their forces by reproducing, only to see the expectant couples die. Vritra visited the primeval gods, who told him the Breath skill of dragons was too strong and threatened the power balance among the clans, so they were not allowed to have children. Vishnu warned him that if things continued that way, the Vritra clan would be the first to become extinct. Brahma agreed to enhance the characteristics of the dragon race (mostly by blocking love and other feelings) and turn them all male, so that they would be able to mate with human females. Their children would obtain the power of 5th-stage rakshasas after 100 years. Vritra went back and called a meeting with his clan. He explained the situation and the gods' proposal. Most dragons were heavily against the strict measure and Utpala openly protested. The King tried to use this opportunity to start a fight with Taksaka, but to his disappointment the other dragon supported his agreement with the primeval gods. Before leaving, he congratulated Tak for being able to get rid of Utpala, since all dragons would take male form and she would have to stop clinging to him. He had a short conversation with Kinnara, where he admitted it had been a difficult choice to make. They discussed the penalty and Vritra was worried what would happen to the two of them when he lost his feelings. After Vritra lost his feelings, he left both Kinnara and his clan. Like most dragons, he built a nest and spent most of his time sleeping. According to Tak, Shuri, Airavata, and Urvasi searched for him in order to decide who was the most beautiful among the three. Vritra attacked them and they managed to barely survive due the fact that he was suffering from insomina at the time and was tired from lack of sleep. Later, he learned from a prophecy made by Vishnu that Taksaka would fall in love with Ian Rajof from Utpala's line. Dragons in love go into hiding and avoid fighting as much as possible, but Vritra loved fighting Tak. He searched for the village Utpala was looking after and, pretending to be Taksaka, demanded a human sacrifice. The requirement was that the child had to be named Ian. When Ian's parents hid her and refused to hand her over, Vritra destroyed the village and killed everyone except Ian, who was hiding in the basement of her house. References es: Vritra